Minute particles emanating typically due to wear and typically from either ultra high molecular weight polyethylene (“UHMWPE”) interfaces or polymethylmethacrylate (“PMMA”) cement cause an inflammatory immune response resulting in osteolysis (i.e., dissolution or degeneration of bone tissue). Osteolysis is believed to be a primary causes of implant revision in hip and knee implants. It is believed the method of the present invention is applicable to other implants that are susceptible to the above described mechanism of inflammatory immune response resulting in osteolysis including other artificial joints such as spinal discs.